lodrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocland Strayhart
This is the Character description for Aero's best friend, right hand man, loyal companion, and the bearer of the Dark Dragoon spirit. Physical Appearance ~Eyes- Brown ~Hair- Brown, short cut, and wavy ~Skin- Rather thick tan (From working outside) ~Clothes- Very dark blue overcoat/trenchcoat with a brown hooded cape (usually doesn't wear the hood) and thin armor underneath. Brown pants with dark blue armored kneepads and shin guards and black work boots. Weapon of choice Two handed Scythe. Physical balance ~Strength- High. The amount of time spent training with Tasman Sensei has greatly built his physical strength ~Speed- Low. Simply put, his weapon is heavy and somewhat difficult to move around with, as it's weighted on one side. ~Magic- medium. Training his mind and body has honed what would normally be low to zero magic skill. Background Story Rocland was (and still is) your average young villager. He was raised by farmers, his father and mother both once owned farms of their own long ago before they met eachother, got married, and settled down in Seles. While his parents, or more specifically his mother, encourage him to explore himself and find his is true purpose on his own, he is mostly comfortable being a regular farmer like his father before him. However, as he became friends with a boy named Aero, his feelings about his life began to drastically change. Aero was the first person to aknowledge him as an individual, while the other kids saw him as boring and normal. Because Aero gave him the feeling that he really could be something more than just a farmer, Rocland swore he'd make it up to him every day somehow. His feelings about his life took a drastic turn two years ago when Master Tasman, an expert swordsman who went on a great journey long ago, returned to Seles looking for a pupil. At first, Rocland was only somewhat interested, but later that night, he had a nightmare where Aero was being eaten alive by a giant snake and he couldn't do anything to protect him. Because of this nightmare, the next day, Rocland begged Tasman to accept him as a pupil and teach him how to fight. Tasman reluctantly agreed, failing at first to understand why such an ordinary looking young man would want to learn how to wield a blade. Tasman's first request to him was to pick a weapon to train with and reminded him that it should be a weapon that he feels most comfortable with. Rocland didn't hesitate to pick up his scythe and begin his training. Additions This section is undergoing maintenance. Soon it should be fully functional again. None of these have been approved yet and it is possible that none of them make it to the final version. ??? ??? DLvl Atk Sp 1 ???% ??? 2 ???% ??? 3 ???% ??? 4 ???% ??? 5 ???% ??? 1. Demise or "heave hoe!" hits: ? Start out with a diagonal slash (Top right, to bottom left) and he then rotates the blade while sliding the blade out of his grip a short distance before using a back slash. (still to be approved) Phantom's Call Phantom's Call DLvl Atk Sp 1 ???% ??? 2 ???% ??? 3 ???% ??? 4 ???% ??? 5 ???% ??? 2 hits: ? He start out with a diagonal slash (Top right, to bottom left). While following threw with the attack, he reorients the blade so that it is pointing at the ground and thrust the handle end of the scythe into the opponent. Finally bringing it to an end with an upward slash by spinning the scythe counter clockwise (from his perspective). Plague Sweep Plague Sweep DLvl Atk Sp 1 ???% ??? 2 ???% ??? 3 ???% ??? 4 ???% ??? 5 ???% ??? 3 hits:4 diagonal slash (top right to bottom left), diagonal slash (top left to bottom right), 360 spin (clockwise), immediate horizontal slash (left to right), left-handed backhand diagonal upward slash (bottom right to top left) for finish. Night Shroud Night Shroud DLvl Atk Sp 1 ???% ??? 2 ???% ??? 3 ???% ??? 4 ???% ??? 5 ???% ??? 4 hits:5 diagonal slash (top right to bottom left), 360 spin (counterclockwise), immediate diagonal upward slash (bottom right to top left), diagonal slash (top left to bottom right), spin scythe overhead (counterclockwise), diagonal slash (top right to bottom left), 360 spin (counterclockwise), immediate diagonal slash (top right to bottom left) for finish. Cursed Vortex Cursed Vortex DLvl Atk Sp 1 ???% ??? 2 ???% ??? 3 ???% ??? 4 ???% ??? 5 ???% ??? 5 hits:6 diagonal slash (top right to bottom left), diagonal upward slash (bottom left to top right), diagonal upward slash (bottom right to top left), diagonal upward slash (bottom left to top right), 360 spin (clockwise), horizontal slash (left-right), 360 spin (clockwise), finish with a (right handed) backhand diagonal slash (top left-bottom right) Death Reaper Death Reaper DLvl Atk Sp 1 ???% ??? 2 ???% ??? 3 ???% ??? 4 ???% ??? 5 ???% ??? 6 Hits:7 Diagonal slash (top right to bottom left), 360 counterclockwise spin with heavy horizontal slash (Right to left), diagonal slash (top left to bottom right), vertical upward slash (scythe curve facing up towards target), follow through and impale target with scythe, remove blade and 360 clockwise spin with horizontal slash (left to right), jumping overhead smash/slash (as he jumps Rocland rotates scythe in vertical downward circle with both hands holding scythe slightly too his right yet still over his head so it doesn't hit Rocland himself) for grand finish. Category:Characters (TDP) Category:Dragoons (TDP)